


I'm A Pro At Loving You

by seasonal_obsession



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Lumax, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, its weed, tw-white male comedians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonal_obsession/pseuds/seasonal_obsession
Summary: “Ellie and Dustin took me to Comedy Night.” Max’s eyebrows furrow in surprise, “comedy night? I thought you said you’d never watch live stand-up again!”





	I'm A Pro At Loving You

Max opens the door to her and Lucas shared apartment with the greatest feeling of relief now that her day is officially over. She had the shift from hell at her cafe job; rude customers, lazy coworkers, and her feet started hurting especially early this shift. Max kicks off her non-slip shoes with a groan, so happy to finally be out of them.

“Lucas?” She calls through the house on her way to the kitchen. She doesn’t get a verbal answer, but when she goes to grab a beer, she sees a note written on the whiteboard hanging on the fridge door,  _hey babe, look at the counter_ is written in Lucas neatest block letters surrounded by messily drawn hearts. Max raises an eyebrow curiously and turns her gaze to the counter behind her. A neatly rolled joint sits there on top of a neon orange post-it, a lighter and ashtray sitting pretty next to it. A swell of affection rises through Max, her boyfriend is literally perfect.

Max pulls a PBR out of the fridge, popping it open and taking a refreshing gulp, before leaning over the counter to read the post-it. The words are surrounded by more hearts and Max can feel her cheeks blushing, her boy is so sweet, _all for u bby, miss u._ Max pictures Lucas bent over the counter writing, his tongue peeking out of his mouth the way it does when he’s focusing on anything. The weight of her day is lifted from her tired shoulders by Lucas thoughtful affection.

An indeterminate time later, Max is laying on the floor, their large gray cat crushing her chest, letting her thoughts wander, too high and tired out to focus on any one thing. She hears the door click open and her heart flutters in anticipation of seeing her love. “BABE!” His loud voice crashes through her quiet evening, making her giggle and the cat run off. She moves to sit up but Lucas is already collapsing to his knees next to her and diving face first onto her chest.

“I missed you so much baby, I’m so glad you’re home how was your day did you find my notes, it’s loud in here so I guess so, good I know Fridays are busy-"

Lucas rambling cuts off with a happy sigh when Max starts gently scratching behind his ears. “I missed you.” He mumbles and Max can feel it rumble through her chest. “I missed you too, baby,” she tells him softly, enjoying his weight resting on top of her. “Where’d you go?” She asks, continuing her ministrations, she can feel Lucas grin against her collarbone. He raises his head slightly to look her in the eye, “Bumbo’s” he says, naming the bar down the street from them. “Ellie and Dustin took me to Comedy Night.” Max’s eyebrows furrow in surprise, “comedy night? I thought you said you’d never watch live stand-up again!” She questions confused.

Lucas tips forward and giggles into her neck. “Well, that was before El made it fun!” He tells her, his words slurring together. Max barks out a laugh, “are you drunk?” Lucas scoffs, “nahhh man,” he whines pulling back from her neck revealing a dumb smirk on his face. Max gasps dramatically, “yes you are! Oh my god, the poor assholes!” She laughs wiggling down so her face is right under Lucas’.

Max knows when those three get drunk together any number of wild things can happen, in even the most harmless of settings. But watching cishet white men do stand-up is always a cringe-worthy event, especially if you’re anything but a cishet white man, which Lucas learned hard and fast the first few times they checked out the local comedy scene.

It was Dustin’s thing, he’d picked up improv in high school and he was really good at it. He started taking all his friends to different comedy events, always looking to learn more about the craft. But the party can only listen to so many offensive “jokes" before they have to take a break. The others still go pretty frequently, usually with the intent to heckle from the crowd, but Lucas always refuses to go.

“It was so awesome!” Lucas assures her, sitting up so he can use his whole body to talk. “So this dude, right, was totally going on about like, nazis? Or something? I don’t know but he’s leaning on the mic stand right, like this,” Lucas pantomimes resting his elbow on a mic stand and holding a mic in his other hand, “and he’s just going on and on and no one is really laughing but he won’t! Stop! So then…” He pauses for dramatic effect, a wide grin dazzling his face.

Max can’t help but giggle feeling the giddiness radiating off her boyfriend. “What happened?” She prompts, eyes bright. Lucas’ eyes soften as he gazes down at her, distracted for a moment by her flushed face, the color drawing attention to her ocean blue eyes, and her hair a wild mane spread around her head. She reaches up and taps his nose with a fingertip, making him giggle, he drops the pretend mic for a moment to grasp her hand and press kisses to her fingertips. Her face becomes an even brighter shade of red and he presses one last kiss to her hand before unceremoniously dropping it to curl his hand back around his imaginary mic.

“So he’s just leaning on the stand right and then _fwoosh_ the stand just fucking collapses and he straight up eats shit right on stage!” Lucas bursts into laughter still trying to get more words out between gasping breaths. “And he stands up and his nose is just gushing blood! It was so fucking nasty!” Lucas succumbs to his laughter for a moment but forces his eyes open to watch Max laugh.

He loves the way her face scrunches up when she’s genuinely cracking up laughing, and how red she gets. He thinks it’s adorable even though she complains about it. He’s always left breathless after he does something that makes his girl laugh like that. Lucas truly thinks he’s been blessed by some power in the universe to be able to witness Max like this.

She settles down in increments, becoming more aware of Lucas’ silence as her giggles die down. She opens her eyes, a wide smile still on her face, to see Lucas looking down at her, love pooling in his dark eyes and a smile that always gives Max butterflies gracing his lips. “Did anyone see?” Max asks, voice aghast to play up the dramatics. “Pfffft” Lucas waves his hand around, “who do you think we are? Amateurs?” He scoffs making Max snicker, “we’re fucking pros, you know this!” He slides his fingers up Max’s sides tickling her until she’s clutching at his hands, “Lucas! Please!” She exclaims through her laughter, trying to peel her boyfriends hands off her sides.

“You wanna know what else I’m a pro at?” He teases, tangling their fingers together. Max’s eyes widen a second before Lucas tugs her hands up above her head, causing Lucas to fall, landing with his face a breath away from hers. He hovers there with a goofy smirk that makes a happy warmth sweep through her body leaving a wake of shivers in its path. He quirks an eyebrow at her earning a blush, but she holds eye contact and quirks her brow right back with a grin. It makes Lucas blush.

“I’m a pro at loving you,“ his voice drops and he leans in to kiss her. But Max isn’t having it. With an amused groan, she tightens her grip on Lucas’ hands and flips them. He lands on his back with a grunt, “you’re such a dweeb!” Max exclaims. Lucas looks at her incredulously, “a _dweeb_?” he scoffs. Max snickers, “you heard me,” she taunts.

He rolls his eyes and starts disentangling their hands, “you’re a dweeb,” he snarks but Max just laughs and brings her hands down to rest on his face before swooping in and kissing him. “I love that you’re a dweeb,” she confesses softly. Lucas kisses her, “I love you,” he croons. “I’m also never getting off this floor,” he chuckles wrapping his arms tightly around his love, making Max giggle into their kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not convinced the person who sent the "are you drunk?" lumax prompt wasn't just lost and in my inbox on accident but I'm super glad I got it because I loved writing this, so shout out to them, ily


End file.
